Trouble In Pandora
by zeecloud9
Summary: Can Krucia, newbie at the order let go of her troubles with god and cooperate with the order?... find out in Trouble In Pandora...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi all, I'm zeecloud9, and this is my first DGM fic. Before I start the story, here is the description for the O.C characters in this chapter.

Krucia Solis. Twelve years old. 5"2 feet. Born in Saό Paö, Portugal. Long raven hair tied up in a bow shaped bun, and straight cut bangs. Eyes are mismatched; the right is a molten ash gold, and the left is a stark opaque crimson. Adopted by Marian Cross of the European Black Order at the age of 7 from the Whestley Suin orphanage in Spain. Golem named Tinker. Known as Queen of Rude.

Soul Naev; Born in Lödz, Poland. Mixed polish and German. Sun kissed tan, light platinum hair, and steely ice blue eyes that look like metal. His eyes make him seem intimidating, especially since he's really antisocial. General is the ruthless Sokaro. Transferred from the South American Branch two years ago.

More information will be given. This story is slightly Alternate Universe, but follows loosely on the years before Allen's disappearance. Allen is 15, Kanda 16, Lavi 17, Soul 15, Lenalee 14, and Krucia 12.

I don't own DGM.I hope you enjoy t.i.p, and please review! ;)

Trouble In Pandora

Trouble is unfolding in 'Pandora's Box'. The Black Order's newest pawn thrown into the 2nd Holy War, Krucia Solis enters the world of Akuma and exorcist. This 'soldier' of God isn't exactly someone you should have for humanities savior. She finds herself facing new threat from the Earl; fighting in a war and for someone she doesn't believe in. Krucia will soon find out that there are more things about her Master than she thought …

WELCOME TO TROUBLE IN PANDORA.

Prologue: Arrival at London (Krucia p.o.v)

Forever seemed to pass- but apparently it's only been two months and a half since I was last with my master, training. Here I am in London Square thrown into a country I've never been in just because my wise ass womanizing drunkard of a master thought I was ready to finally join the Order… I'm pretty sure he was drunk at the time.

Two months and a half ago, my Master and I were residing at a small homey villa in Ankara, Turkey. Life with my Master was always hectic.

We were always constantly changing residences and names because of my Masters knack for getting in trouble with the law. Many times we would have to flee countries because Master would indebt himself to the point it wasn't even funny, and I, his apprentice had to pay them off. I was always more like his servant than apprentice. Hell, I can't even remember his last words to me.

My eyes scanned the busy London Square, tugging my luggage through the over crowded streets.

[Flashback:

Mismatched eyes fluttered open, sitting up just as her Edison doll alarm clock sounded off, signaling the start of a new day. Yet the same old routine. Wake up Master. Clean, cook, this was Krucia's days living with the General Marshall: Marian Cross.

After cleaning herself up and changing into an oversized white dress shirt that a little neighborhood church donated to her, and loose fitting felt pants, Krucia yawned, reaching the dark oak door that lead to her Master's room With a deep breath, she pensively knocked on his door softly. "Master Cross?" No response. "Master Cross, it's time for my training." She knocked a bit louder. "Master…?"

The door creaked open, and she was greeted with a barren room. In the middle of the room, was a large parchment letter. Curiously, she walked up to it, and opened the letter. Instantly she recognized Cross's feminine cursive handwriting.

'Dear idiot apprentice,

By now you probably noticed I'm long gone. I have taught you well, so now it's time for you to join the Black Order located in London, Britain. Even though I strongly believe you're useless and a piece of shit not worth anything, I made you your own golem. It is an messenger that you will need to have in order to communicate between others also part of the order and record what happens. It's name is Tinker. Take care of it and don't lose it-you should know how to do that since you're a girl, even though you surely don't act like one. I've gone far, far way, and won't be coming back, so don't expect you'll ever see me again.

Yours Truly, General Marshal Marian Cross'

"…Damn you Cross." Stomping to her room, she packed what barely belongings she had and left the villa. End of flashback]

After finally catching a carriage, Krucia reached a desolate road that led to a large rock hill with a huge Tower covered with dark grey inky clouds, and an eerie atmosphere surrounding it. There was a strong juxtapose about it, outside of the Tower it was sunny and hot, but inside it was dark and spooky. Creepy ravens hung around dead trees, staring down at Krucia as if peering into her soul. She gulped. At the side of the rock hill, there was a large glass platform. Krucia got on it and as soon as she did, a loud bell went off and shot her up the rock with such speed. She stumbled out clutching the ground for dear life. "OH MY GOD!"

After a few minutes of trying to catch her breath, she followed the checkered black and white marble path until she reached a large door… With a face on it ….

…. A FACE.

It suddenly burst to life, zooming right at her face, it's large pupiless eyes bulging out of it's sockets while examining the newcomer. "I am the Gate Keeper of the Black Order. To enter you must pass my inspection to determine if you are human or inhuman." Krucia raised a brow.

"Inspection? What inspection?" A blinding green light in a grid like pattern engulfed her out of nowhere. "Prepare to be judged."Suddenly a large speaker atop the Gate Keeper screeched to life, stopping him in his tracks.

"Excuse me miss!" A man most likely in his late thirties spoke, clearing out his throat. "Why are you here? Outsiders aren't allowed in the Order."

"Oh, I was sent here by my Master who's a General of yours. He told me once I met someone here, to tell a man named Komui that the Earl Gray is over seasoned? I don't know what he meant by that, though."

Bzzzt. "Hold on Miss, I'll get you to the supervisor." Bzzzt. "Hello there!" A new man, this one with a cheery voice spoke. "I'm Komui Lee, the supervisor of this Branch. Cross sent you right? We didn't receive any referral from him."

"Really, eh? He sent one about two months ago. I don't know, my Master tends to be forgetful…"

Komui chuckled. "Ah, why yes."

"Ehem!" Gate Keeper interrupted, blinking impatiently. "Excuse me Komui-sama, but can I continue my inspection"

" whoops, sorry about that!"

"Testing species identification: TESTING, TESTING, TESTING, TESTING, TEST-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SHE FAILS!" He wailed, stomping her forehead with a big red X stamp. He writhed away from the raven girl. "SHE BEARS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA-KILL IT BEFORE IT TOUCHES ME AND I BREAK OUT IN HIIIIIVES!"

'Oh dear-wait, one of our exorcists are on their way!"

(Inside the Order's surveillance room)

A tired looking blonde with a goatee leaned over his boss along with two other workers wearing white science lab coats- Buzz and Johnny.

Komui calmly sipped his coffee, seemingly undisturbed by the horrified screams and a sword hacking through the air that came from the small monitor in front of them. The blonde, Reever pointed at the screen. "Hey isn't that-"

"That's Kanda-kun!" Komui interrupted stupidly. "Kanda'll pulverize her to a pulp."

"Chief, I think this girl is human! It makes no sense for an Akuma to just prance up to us like she did, that'd be pretty stupid!" Johnny, a young teen with puffy hair and oversized glasses with dented rims exclaimed. His buddy Buzz, a tall African American with a stubble nose nodded in agreement.

"True." Komui mused, rubbing his chin. "I AM getting a strong sense of déjà vu- like if this has happened before… But I can't exactly put my finger on it…" Reever rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it's also probably your fault."

Back with Krucia… (Her p.o.v)

I barely managed to move out of the way of the glowing green sword trying to cut me to ribbons. A boy a couple of years older than me growled, his long jet black hair tied up in a ponytail swaying as he moved with ease. I yelped when the sword came close to decapitating me. At one point, I was able to catch him off guard by kicking dirt to his face, and landing a well aimed kick at his intestines. He lurched forward with a gag, but quickly recovered and pressed his sword against my throat, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Wanna die?" The oriental, handsome boy spat out, his scowl deepening. I shot my hands up immediately.

"Yo, I'm not an aku-or whatever the talking face said! I'm human!" He swung his sword with a heavy girth, ripping the hems of my white dress shirt.

"Stay still!" I ducked.

"No, you'll kill me!" Slash.

"That's the whole point!" He stuck his foot out and I face planted against the ground. He went to impale me, but I spun on my heel in a 360 ̊, slithering behind him and locked him into an air tight bear hug, digging my heels on the inside of his feet, locking him in place. "T-The hell? GET OFF!" I lifted him off easily like if he were a feather, and fell back- oh yeah, german supplex style! His weight added to the impact, and his skull collided against the ground with a sickening crack. I let go of him, dusting my brown slacks. Someone whistled, and I looked to see a tall red haired boy walking towards me with a large grin. He suddenly jumped around squealing.

"STRIKE! NO- DOUBLE STRIKE! STRIKE, STRIIIKE!" He gushed at me. Suddenly he turned serious, dropping his voice to a seductive tone… Or what he thought was one cuz to me it sounded more like a cat dying. "You have the honor of being exorcised by the devilishly handsome Lavi Bookman- Adonis of the Black Order!" I looked around.

"Where he at? Cuz I don't see him"

"HE'S MEEEEE!" The boy wailed.

"look, I'm not an Akuma or whatever it is. I think I know why the talking door confused me- I'm cursed. I have a curse mark on the inside of my right pupil, take a look." He leaned in, and turned back to the large speaker. "TRUE- SHE'S GOT ONE JUST LIKE THE MOYASHI'S! WHOA!" Lavi looked around, and saw a small blackish silver sphere flying off with his headband. He looked back at me. "That your Golem?" He asked. I nodded, and watched amusedly him chase down Tinker all the way inside the Tower.

'_This is the Black order Master Cross wants me to join? This place is even worse than that stupid orphanage…' _

Lavi led me inside a large office overrun by mountains of papers, and immediately a chinese man bowed. "Welcome Krucia Solis, and I apologize about the misunderstanding." He straightened up and smiled at me. "I'm Komui Lee, the supervisor, and this is my assistant Reever Wenham." The blonde next to him waved at me. I bowed.

"I'm Krucia Solis."

"We're very glad to have you join us-we really need all the new recruits we can get. Lately we've haven't been doing so good in this war." Komui said, reaching in a cabinet and taking out a large manila folder. "These are your paperwork and documentations of joining us. There's no due date, so no need to rush. Also, within the week you'll have to get a physical from our head nurse, and have your innocence checked by Hevlaska. On each page, sign your name on the bottom left hand corner. Lavi- fetch me my sister, I want her to give Krucia-san a tour around."

Lavi nodded and left.

I looked at the supervisor. "Komui, what's an Akuma? The Gate Keeper dude called me one." Komui looked at me, fixing his square glasses.

"Well dear, Akuma's are weapons made by our enemy, the Millennium Earl. They are puppets with trapped souls in them. The Earl tricks people in grieve of a lost love one into bringing them back to life, but it ends up killing them, and uses their skin as a disguise. To those who don't know about us, they're referred to as 'Demons'- but they are nothing like the demons from the Bible. Now, there are exorcists- people chosen by God to fight Akuma and save humanity, they have this Divine substance called 'Innocence'. Innocence grants it's users ethereal powers to destroy Akuma. There are three different types of innocence; weapon, meaning an object, parasitic- the innocence is actually a body part in the host, and a new type we've recently discovered named para- equip type. It's a combination of a weapon that actually resides in the host's body."

A slim Chinese girl with long, dark green hair tied in two ponytails came in. She immediately looked at me and smiled, her violet eyes friendly. " Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you!" She bowed.

Out of nowhere, Komui launched himself to the slim girl, but was kicked away by her strange looking boots."Oh dear sister, this is a new to be exorcist sent from Cross-sama, her name is Krucia Solis." Komui said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Krucia-san, follow me! I'll show you around."

"- and this is the 4th floor, one of the girl's dorm floor. Every even number is the girl's, and the odds are the boy's. Except every 16th and 17th floor is off limits because it belongs to the Science Department. This is your room, #4B, north wing of the Tower, corridor section 2A. It's really late, so I'll be out of your way, but if you ever need anything, my room is 4 doors down, kay? See you around!" Lenalee left and I opened my room, collapsing on the bed tiredly.

"The people here are so hyper, what the hell…"

Tinker came out of my bun, laying himself on my stomach as my thoughts drifted back to cross. That womanizing man whore sent me to a crazy house. I had a strong feeling that things are going to go crazy soon. With that in mind, I fell fast asleep…..

[End of chp.1]

So Krucia arrives at the Order, & her welcoming is Kanda trying to kill her. A reminder, I don't own dgm, but if I did, believe me, all the bullshit that happened to Allen would've been worse. Don't get me wrong, I love allen= I'm just a strong believer of drama. I hope you liked the first chapter. PLZ REVIEW!

*ZEECLOUD9-OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What lurks in the shadows (krucia's p.o.v)

"THIS is the Dining Hall?" I shrieked at the sight of the hordes of people walking around with plates of food. Immediately they stopped their conversations and looked at me, whispering among themselves about the new rebel, which I guessed they named me. I glanced over at Lenalee completely terrified of crowds, but instead of leading me away from my troubles she only gave me an encouraging smile, leading me towards a large ancient Oak table at the back.

"Please don't mind them, Krucia-san." Lenalee said, turning her body towards me, long green pigtails swayed as she did so. I could easily call her the prettiest girl I've ever seen. "It's really rare for us to get new accommodators. The most we ever get are Finders; those are the people with the beige uniforms. There's a rumor you took down Kanda." The bright violet eyed girl peered at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Is it true?"

I racked my memory for that familiar name, trying to recall who it was that I fought at the gate. '_Long hair, looks like he's never smiled a day in his life- feminine-'_

"You mean that rude ass boy with the girly hair? He was gonna kill me if I didn't German Supplexed his ass. Was self defense- totally had it coming." I scoffed, sitting down next to her as she laughed.

"Kanda doesn't mean to be rude, and I don't know what German Supplex is, but it sounds like a pretty powerful move. I'm glad we got someone like you joining us." I looked at her, and realized even though her peppiness creeps me out, she was the only normal person here. And the first person to ever compliment me. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all…

"USAGI- I'MMA FUCKING KILL YOUUUU!"

An angry voice boasted out, chasing a red blur-wait, was that the redheaded boy from the gate- what's his name? I looked at Lenalee, who was shaking her head with an annoyed look. Something told me this was a normal occurrence here. I noticed the same boy who tried to kill me- Kanda or whatever his name is chase the redhead boy with a murderous aura about him, and I watched as the latter duck from the now suddenly airborne sword. He looked back, pure fear in his single visible emerald green eye. "Jeez Kanda, calm down! It wasn't that big of a deal man, chillax- N-N-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO- KANDA PUT THAT DOWN! WAHHHHHH- I'M SOWIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He begged, and got a harsh punch from the tall Japanese boy who sat at the edge of the table, away from us. I let out a laugh, to which the abused boy looked at me with dramatic tears. "You're so cruel, Bow-chan!"

I glared at him.

"Don't call me that, idiot." From the corner of my eye I saw Kanda glare at me. Yeah- He's probably still mad about the gate thing. I got up, looking at Lenalee. "Lenalee, where do we go to order our food?" She pointed behind us to a large window on the wall. I walked up to it and knocked. "X'cuse me-"

A weird looking man with purple hair in braids poked his head out and looked around. "HEELLO-oh, that's strange. I could've sworn I heard someone." My eye twitched. Seriously! This always happens- I'm not that short! I coughed, getting his attention. "Oh! Hello there, hon!" The weird man gushed, shooting me a beaming smile. I returned it back with a strained one. "Hi I'm Jerry, the head cook around here. And you must be the newbie Lavi's been going on about, Krucia Solis." I winced, taken aback by this. Suddenly, it all clicked.

Lavi- the weird ginger. He's a gossip hog. "Oh, really? He said that. Lavi."

"Yup! Well what would you like?"

"What's there to eat?"

Jerry suddenly burst out with a boisterous laugh, wiping stray tears from behind his tinted glasses. "You're very funny! Hon, anything you want is the menu here, hasn't anyone told you that?"

'_Uh, no 'cuz I've been avoiding others like the plague.'_ I peered up at him. "Anything, huh?" A creepy chesire cat's smile crawled on my lips.

Lenalee smiled at me as I sat down next to her. Her smile soon turned to amazement when she noticed some of the finders who actually were willing to talk to me, haul a cart with food stocked up into a mountain.

"Wow, Krucia-san!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but was suddenly taken off guard by someone hugging me, and I saw a flash of red beside me. I frowned. Lavi.

Lavi grinned at me wolfishly before whistling at my food." Damn bow-chan, you gun' eat ALL THAT? Careful or you'll put on the pounds- OOOWW!" I punched him.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GOING TO EAT IT, MIND YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Waaaahhh- why would you hit your future boyfriend, bow-chan?"

PUNCH! "As if that'll ever happen, you fucking creep!"

"Seriously, man? Why do you always fall for the new recruits, Lavi?" A new voice said, causing us to look at who had spoken. My eyes found themselves staring at dark, cloudy gray eyes. There was a young boy with strange snow white hair, pale alabaster skin, and a strange pentacle shaped scar running through his left eye. It sliced through his eye and brow. He stood behind me, with his own cart of food, and for reason I got the sudden urge to run. Something was not right. I- was feeling fearful of this boy?

He watched me as if he were about to disappear at any minute, and his lips curled up into a friendly smile. "Hello."

My throat felt as if it dropped to my knees. There was a strong sense of an electric pulse running through me, short circuiting every cell in my body as my muscles tensed. I was afraid of this boy, who I just met- and I didn't know why. Lavi and Lenalee looked at me weirdly, wondering why I didn't answer the boy back. I just couldn't take my eyes away from his. It seemed to draw me in, as if an unknown creature was trying to lure me in for a meal.

29/11That's when something unexpected happened. It all happened so fast and in a blur, I almost thought it was just a figment of my imagination-

A large shadow appeared behind him. And I know it's not his. The figure was bulky, as if it was a grown man, but it didn't have any features. Even so, I know he was looking at me. Two ghostly glowing white orbs replaced eyes, and its mouth was twisted all the way behind its ear, in a grizzly smile. There was no sound, but I know it was laughing at me. It knew I was afraid, and it cherished it. All of a sudden the shadow was replaced by the boy, and I saw my scared reflection mirrored back from his worried grey eyes. "I don't believe we've met, miss. My name is Allen Walker."

Somewhere in the back of my mind I felt a flicker of recognition. "Krucia Solis. Sorry 'bout that, Allen. I don't know why I did that." He smiled sweetly, and I had the vaguest feeling he was the dude version of Lenalee.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Welcome to the Order, I'll hope we'll have a chance to fight alongside one another."

This made me blush for some reason. "Uhhhh- likewise?"

"So bow-chan, how are'ya settling in the Order?"

"It's okay- kinda crazy, but I think I can get used to it. My Master wasn't too far from a nut case." '_Actually he should've been in a Mental Asylum._' I thought bitterly, but managed to not let Lavi see that. "Are you guys the only exorcists here?"

"Actually- "Lenalee started to say, but Lavi suddenly bolted up from his seat, and let out a strangled yell of glee. The redhead bear hugged someone who had approached their table, and you could tell by the loud streams of curses they detested it. "GET OFF ME, YOU FUCKING GINGER!"

Curious, I leaned over and saw a tall boy with platinum blonde hair choking Lavi, and a laugh escaped me. Out of nowhere, it turned to an all out giggle fit.

"Who're ya." I froze, hearing the boy speak to me. I looked at him, noticing his eyes were the strangest blue I've ever seen. They were steely metallic blue, as if they were dipped in ice. His hair was platinum bond, but looked as light as that Allen's with an appearance screaming 'mess with me and I'll beat you up.' "You're new aren't cha? You got soft looking skin- definitely not a fighter if you're skin is that flawless." He concluded. Smirking, the boy looked at me like a pampered rich snob would. "Heh! You won't last long." He said in a matter of fact tone, pissing me off. "Ya look weak, maybe ya should go back home, and cry ya' self retarded to your parents girlie!"

"I'm an orphan, and just cuz I'm a girl, don't mean you can try to label me like one of those sissy girls who wait for guys to save them, asshole."

"Bow-chan cussed out Soul-kun!" Everyone's mouth gaped. They were shocked, that the newbie shot back to one of their own.

'_Great. Just got here and I've probably already made a few enemies. '_

The boy Soul glared at me and for a second, I thought he was going to lash like Kanda, but I was relieved when he suddenly grinned at me, patting my head. "You're all right kid! Most would've not done anything, but I think you and me will get along just fine!" Lavi grinned, leaning over Lenalee and Allen.

"See Lenalee? Worrying' bout the new girl for nothing when she's fine!" Lavi grinned wolfishly, peering at me. "Soul approves of her surprisingly. Oh, by the way Soul her name's Krucia Solis and she took down Kanda!" Soul arched a brow in interest. He probably couldn't believe I did that.

I looked around the table, glad that everyone's attention was finally away from me as they started to talk about things I didn't care about. Soon I finished my food, and I got up, taking the opportunity that the 'nerd squad' was busy talking to each other and left.

"Yeah, it was so- hey, were did bow-chan go?"

(Days later)

"Oh, there you are Krucia-chan! What are you doing out so early? " I looked back and saw Komui yawning wearing- WAS THAT BUNNY 'S ON HIS PIJAMAS? I sweat dropped. "Well, I don't want to forget, but I need you to come with me to have your innocence examined. Reever already has your physical, right?" I nodded. "Excellent! Do please excuse my disheveled appearance Miss Solis. Follow me."

I followed him through the maze like corridors, until we came to a platform. Confused, I turned back to him. "where are-"

"ACTIVATE INNOCENCE INSPECTION." A booming voice rang out of nowhere, and I turned, nearly letting out a shriek at the sight before me. A strange creature loomed well over us, blue ghost like tentacles reaching for me. My first reaction- I was about to be tentacle raped.

"!" I lashed out wildly, trying to hit the blue monster. I stared at it in fear, taken aback by how it held no human features but seemed to be a woman. There was a strange ethereal beauty about her. Komui yelled something to me but I wasn't paying attention. '_What the-?_' The creature pressed it's forehead to mine's, and my eyes widened at the invasive feeling of little hands prodding every cell in my body. I closed my eyes. 'Stop-'

"PLEASE DO NOT FRET, YOUNG ACOMODATOR, I AM HEVLASKA, AND I PROTECT THE ORDER'S COLLECTED GOD CRYSTALS. I AM MERELY TRYING TO LOCATE YOUR INNOCENCE TO DETERMINE YOUR COMPATABILITY AND INNOCENCE SYNCHRONIZATION RATE. I MEAN NO HARM YOUNG ONE, I APOLOGIZE IF I HAVE FRIGHTENED YOU." I stopped, looking at the being named Hevlaska. Did I hear correctly- she apologized for scaring me?

I don't think this Hevlaska chick- or whatever she is, is a monster. Letting out a long sigh, I mustered up an apology. "Sorry Hevlaska." I said, taking her in surprise. "I didn't know- my bad."

A smile seemed to curl up on Hevlaska's ghostly pallid lips and all my doubts of her disappeared in a flash. Hevlaska is a friend.

"CHECKING INNOCENCE SYNCH RATE-1%-4%-25%- OHH." Hevlaska abruptly stopped. "IT SEEMS THAT 25% HER MAXIMUM SYNCH RATE- BUT I AM HAVING TROUBLE LOCATING HER INNOCEMCE WITHIN HER BODY."

I heard Komui gasp. "That can't be- the lowest synch rate is 45%- you mean to tell me that she has the lowest synch rate recorded in the order?"

_"PERHAPS SHE IS NOT FIT TO BE GOD'S APOSTLE."_

"What the-?" I was stupid, enough not to realize there were figures clouded in shadows in the balcony above us. How the hell did I miss that? The shrouded figures were all hooded, all with the Orders insignia.

Underneath me, Komui bowed. "If I may have a word, Council- but I assure you that General Marshal Marian Cross wouldn't have sent her to us if he wasn't a 100% positive she was a candidate-"

"_- THE GENERAL HAS BEEN AVOIDING HIS DUTIES AS A SOLDIER TO THE ORDER." One of the hooded figures said firmly, silencing Komui. " ARE YOU MEANING TO SAY THAT THE VERY MAN WHO HAS ABANDED YOUR PRECIOUS ORDER would be wise enough to sent us an apostle? You heard Hevlaska- her innocence isn't in her body-_"

"I MERELY SAID I COULD NOT LOCATE IT WITHIN HER BODY, COUNCIL MAN- THIS GIRL HAS INNOCENCE, BUT IT IS NOT IN A FORM WE HAVE EVER SEEN BEFORE"

Murmur arose from the Council. "KRUCIA SOLIS- HER INNOCENCE IS A NEW TYPE OF INNOCENCE. IT RESIDES NOT IN HER BODY, BUT IN HER SOUL. PERHAPS- IT IS HER SOUL. KRUCIA SOLIS, YOU ARE THE CHILD OF THE FORGOTTEN- THE VOCALIST TO COMPLETE THE SONG. THE DESTROYER OF THE DESTROYER OF TIME- YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ACOMPANIST TO THE MUSICIAN." Komui clapped excitedly.

"Oh goodie! I have no idea what she means by that, but it seems like your prophecy is tied to that of another one of our exorcist. Allen Walker. Hevlaska's prophecies are often confusing, but they always come true, good for you Krucia-san! This changes thing's, huh- well my dear, I am glad you will be joining us. " Komui said with a smile, which I returned. Flakily.

'_I don't know whether I should be crying tears of joy, or throwing myself off this damn Tower. _' Komui hugged me, all the while I looked up at Hevlaska, wondering what she meant by her words.

END OF CHAPTER 2. Sorry the story is going really slow, guys. This is my first time actually sticking to a story without abandoning it and starting a new one. My OC Krucia is a very complicated character to write about- and I made her. I wanted her to be portrayed as mean, rude and the tsundere type. Later on in the story she gets more social and accepts being in the Order- I wanted to portray her as annoyed by being there, but I don't think I did a good job. It would be awesome if you guys could help me out in making her a more dynamic character because I feel like she's a little flat. To be honest, I guess I can't relate to her because she's the opposite of me. Well, please review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back folks to another installment of zeescloud9's Trouble In Pandora dgm fanfic! I reread the previous chapters and noticed that there were quite a few noticeable embarrassing mistakes- I apologize for that. It's really hard for me to write a story from the beginning, and I'd be cool if I got some writing tips. Also, I'd like to say that this story is a year progress, meaning that it will follow the characters from a young age until they're older, but I am having trouble depicting Krucia because she's so young, so she's not exactly life experienced even though she's an orphan. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Plz review!

[Flashback:

_"It's become aware to our Council that both of your prophecies are coherent each other." Komui turned to the two confused teens, small beady eyes trailing over the youngest of the two- Krucia. "Allen, from now on you will be Krucia's guardian- you will have to train her to become a stronger fighter, and because you both are among the only exorcists here that are parasitic types with the exception of Arystar, it's best if you teach her how to will her innocence and up her synch rate-"_

_"I don't need a damn babysitter Komui!" Krucia interrupted the older man, face twisted into a scowl. "Besides, my innocence is useless anyway… Why that damned god would choose an excuse for an apostle like me…." Allen gripped her shoulder, causing her to look at him._

_"… Don't say that."_

_"Krucia-san-"_

_She shoved his hand away, glaring at Allen. "You- don't fucking touch me." Allen drew back, a little bothered by her harsh words. Taking her hateful gaze away from him, Krucia glared at the solemn looking supervisor. "Look, first you say I should be fucking honored to have my prophecy and innocence and shit, but then all I hear is that I'm gonna be some killer of the musician or destroyer of time shit- only to find out it's THIS kid- WELL I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS CRAP! I HATE THIS PLACE, AND ALL OF YOU IN IT, AND THAT BASTARD UP IN THE SKY! I DON'T CARE IF SHISHOU SENT ME HERE TO HELP YOU GUYS, CUZ I'M NOT. AND I'M NOT GOING TO HANG'ROUND THIS GUY!" With one last glare directed at them, Krucia stomped out of Komui's office…._

_End of Flashback]_

_CHAPTER THREE; WHEN INNOCENCE'S CLASH_

_(LAVI'S P.O.V)_

"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH- OH. MY. FLIPPING GOOOOOSH!"

Why am I screaming my head off, you ask? Bow-chan and Moyashi are going to brawl! Of course, me being a Bookman and all, I'm curious to see how good the newbie's skill is- and to test out if my theory of her is correct- she can't invoke her innocence. I noticed it when she first fought Kanda. Even faced with Mugen's wrath- the chick didn't even activate her innocence! I smiled at Lenalee as she sat next to me, eyes locked on Allen and Krucia walking out in the arena pit. "Don't worry Lenalee, I doubt Krucia meant that!"

"But Lavi- I'm concerned for her. When she was yelling at me, she said things of damning God… I'm afraid if she keeps with her hate towards her innocence- she'll turn into a Fallen One." Allen muttered, and I patted his back, waving off the short raven's previous comment about us.

"She didn't mean that…." My eyes immediately were drawn to the approaching scowling figure that sat next to me. "Heya, Yuu!" Kanda growled at me, his mood sinking in deeper.

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit…." With a scowl, the Japanese teen glared daggers at Allen, looking completely bored out of his mind. "… This is stupid."

"C'mon Yuu-chan, this should be really interesting. Aren't you curious to see what the girl that knocked you out can do, hmnn?"

"Che! Stupid rabbit."

Allen flexed his arms, looking at Krucia pensively. "You know, it's not good to have such anger against your innocence- you could turn into a Fallen One. Why do you hate your innocence so, Solis-san?" He asked.

Krucia just glared at him, annoyed at his friendly approach for a conversation. "I never said I hated my innocence…"

"True, but I saw the way you looked when you said it though- it was the look of pure loathing."

"Butt out, Walker." Krucia growled out. "Are we going to fight or what?"

"Solis-san, Komui paired you up with me because you're not equipped enough as an exorcist, and because of Hevlaska's prophecy. Yet you refuse against Komui's orders." The white haired boy sighed, peering at her with sympathetic grey eyes. "I'll make you a deal. If you beat me, I'll leave you alone and I won't be you guardian. But- if I win, you'll have to comply without restraints."

"….. Deal. Not like you'll win, anyways…"

Before Krucia could react, Allen dashed towards her, closing the gap between them in less than a fraction of a second. Startled, Krucia let out a surprised gasp, narrowly avoiding his suddenly large claw like right arm from breaking her jaw. Wide gold and crimson eyes looked at the boy with shock. _'He's fast!' _She thought as she got pulled against a nearby pillar, colliding harshly against it. Momentarily distracted by the sudden pain, she was taken aback when she caught sight of a heavily booted foot nearing her abdomen. Luckily she rolled out of the way, ignoring her pained back.

Allen side swept her, but was caught off guard when she crouched low, sticking out her foot as she placed it forward, successfully tripping him. "Ah!" Allen fell, but recovered quickly and sent a roundhouse kick her way.

Dust from the arena sand surrounded them and hovered around the air. The two stared each other down, until clashing repeatedly over and over again, Allen clearly having a bigger advantage over the struggling girl. He suddenly grinned when he caught her in an arm lock. "It's dangerous to leave yourself wide open you know. If I had been the enemy, you would've been dead."

Krucia gritted her teeth. "Shut up!" In a fit of fury, she flipped him over. Allen groaned upon impact, and had the air knocked out of his lungs when she landed a brutal kick to his throat.

Viewing the battle from the arena seats, Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other.

… The two were not going easy on each other.

(_Allen's p.o.v_)

I gasped for air, feeling the burning in my throat as Lenalee leaned over me with worry. I glared at Krucia in disbelief. "What the hell, Krucia?"

"Krucia-san, that's not playing fair!" Her eyes widened like saucers when Krucia picked up Allen as if he were a ragdoll, slamming him against the floor repeatedly. "KRUCIA!"

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!" A large cannon suddenly appeared in the place of his arm, and it shot out a beam of white light at her.

Though there was no impact….. Something stopped it.

Allen's eyes widened, looking at me with shock and confusing. He had felt it. The strange sensation that lit up the air around us.

(No one's p.o.v)

It was the same feeling. The same sensation when he first met her, and when he had turned Mana into an Akuma. Krucia started to sway, and her mismatched eyes clouded over to a glossy foam. She fell sideways, but to every one's amazement, something materialized out of her, and caught her before she fell. A thin wispy mist seemed to steam out of her, condensing all around the arena. Out of the mist, a bright sparkling green light overtook her, taking substance as it materialized into matter.

It was unlike anything Allen had ever seen….

A tall humanoid creature placed Krucia gently on the ground, turning to him with a mechanical leer. It bore an uncanny resemblance to an Akuma- but there was something angelic about it. In the place of hands and feet, the black mist took over. It glistened, even without the need of light hitting it. The being glowed white, hovering an inch from the arena floor. Pupiless white eyes pierced Allen's form, staring intently as if it were searching for something.

"What are you?" Allen wondered out loud, briefly glancing at the unconscious Krucia. For some reason, he felt a sense of familiarity with the creature, the warmth spreading all over his senses as he unconsciously walked toward it. "Could that be…?"

Lavi watched from the arena balcony with Kanda, taken aback by the scene he was witnessing. His lone emerald green eye blinked, desperately trying to process the thing. "The hell… Wait."

…. Of course! With the new found theory, Lavi sat up from his seat, yelling to the white haired boy still hypnotized by the being. "ALLEN, WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT MUST BE HER INNOCEMCE! KOMUI TOLD BOOKMAN AND ME THAT KRUCIA'S A NEW TYPE OF PARASITIC, SO MAYBE THIS IS A FORM IT TOOK- YA KNOW, SOMETIMES PARASITIC TYPE INNOCENCE'S TAKE FORM AS IF IT WERE AN EQUIP TYPE, BUT IT'S NOT! IT'S AN ILLUSION!" Right then, the creature appeared in front of the white haired boy out of nowhere, it's blade like arms writhed and seemed to melt away, shaping into a large fist. Allen had just turned back to stare at it when the creature's large fist collided with his face. The force was overbearing, and it sent Allen careening off toward a pillar on the other side of the arena pit, cracking it in two. A few seconds later, a coughing Allen Walker emerged from the dusty debris, grey eyes widened incredulously.

Lavi winced. "uuuh, NEVER MIND- IT'S REAL, TOTALLY REAL!" He flashed a look at Kanda, and the two hoped onto the stage, activating their innocence. As Lavi approached Allen, Kanda hadn't even bothered at the thought in the slimmest. He immediately charged at the thing, treating it as an Akuma. Lavi's eyes widened like dinner plates, waving at the psycho samurai. "YUU NO- IF YOU TRY TO SLASH IT, YOU MIGHT HURT HER- NEW TYPE OF PARASITIC' MEMBER? WE DON'T KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN OR IF IT MIGHT AFFECT HER IN ANY WAY, SO NO SLASHY SLASHY!"

Allen sweat dropped when Kanda just continued. "I don't think that's what's on his mind, Lavi… "

"OH SHIT!" The two looked back and saw Krucia holding her head, peering over past their direction. Immediately Lavi and Allen both rushed her way, helping her up.

"Solis-san, is that you're innocence?" Allen asked once she was standing.

"I can't believe it actually came out- oh my god, I didn't even call it- SHIT! IT'S DOING IT AGAIN!" Allen and Lavi both raised a brow, confused at the raven's words.

"Bow-chan, what are you talking about?" Lavi couldn't ask more, since the creature materialized out of nowhere from ing the red head would have been skewered like a kabob.

"What the fuck." Kanda growled out, after Krucia's innocence hauled him across the arena pit.

Suddenly a soft melody emitted from the being, stopping everyone in their tracks

Allen peered at it, unable to move. 'What's going on?'

"Innocence- STOP!" Krucia glared at her innocence.

The creature looked at her and disappeared, disintegrating beck into her. The melody faded, and everyone was able to move again. Krucia gasped, collapsing onto the floor. Allen immediately rushed to her side. "Get the Head Nurse!" Lavi nodded, running out of the arena.

"Oh my- what happened?" The Head Nurse shrieked as she took the unconscious raven out of Allen's gasp. She immediately worked on Krucia, her assistants flocking and hovering over Krucia as each hooked unknown machines to her arms. One of the youngest aides, a middle aged Scottish woman with bright honey brown hair checked the monitor and turned around to Allen, writing something down on her clipboard.

"Her blood pressure is a bit high, but it will go back to normal within a few minutes Mr. Walker. She is severely underweight, though- has she been eating well?" The Nurse asked in her thick accent.

Allen shook his head. "Solis-san actually eats almost as much as me since she's also a type of parasitic."

"I see… Mr. Walker, I'll have to ask you to leave now so the Matron can continue examining her. Visiting hours will start in Thirty minutes. My name is Adele Straup by the way." Adele smiled, leading him out of the room.

He was bombarded with questions by a curious Lavi and an overly worried Lenalee. The violet eyed girl bit her lip, clasping her hands in front of her. "Allen, what happened? Why is Krucia being checked by the Matron- is she seriously hurt?" Allen opened his mouth to say something, but Lavi beat him to it.

"Some weird thing came outta her and attacked us." Lavi explained to her, who at the time was delivering coffee to all the Science workers. "Allen and me think it was her innocence- but I gotta say I've never seen innocence like that! It looked like an Akuma- creepy vibe and all, but it was beautiful in a weird, other worldly way?"

"It resembles an Akuma, but there was something angelic about that." Allen said.

"I hope she'll be okay!" Lenalee replied, thankful that the newest addition in the Order wasn't in grave danger. "Lavi- are you and Bookman going to record this?"

"Course! The newbie's changed history- it's the Bookman's job to record any one of importance! Which reminds me- I have to do Bookman duties!"Lavi laughed waving at them. '_Well Bow-chan, ya sure came here with a bang… That innocence of yours- just what exactly is that thing?'_

oo-=+-oo

Hours later, Krucia woke up to the meanest head ache EVER. Her body felt dull, her arms felt heavy like if they were filled with lead. On top of that, an annoying beeping sound kept jolting her awake every time she managed to drift asleep… Not to mention the annoying rumbling like a freight train- oh wait, that was her stomach… Jolting up rapidly, Krucia let out a frustrated growl. "What the fuck..! This better not be one of Lavi's stupid pranks…. Hold on- this place looks like the infirmary. Eww, it even smells like all the ammonia and latex…" She got up, making her way to leave the rancid smelling hell hole when someone parted the side of the curtain. A mob of snow white hair peeked in, peering around meekly. Allen stood out like a sore thumb, juxtaposing against the puke green wall papers and annoyingly bright orange sherbet curtains. He smiled, stepping in completely and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"What are you doing here, Walker?" Krucia said, glaring at him a bit. "Why am I here?"

"?" Allen's large doe gray eyes widened. "Huh, what are you referring about, Solis-san?" Krucia frowned, clutching her knees to her chest. "Don't you remember what happened in the arena a week ago?" Allen was taken aback a bit. Since Krucia got here, she avoided anything friendly with a passion… Which maybe was why she had something against him? He couldn't help but want to befriend her, he even asked Lenalee about her since she seemed to get along with her well besides Soul. He didn't want her to isolate herself.

"… I remember my innocence came out. Is Lavi and Kanda okay?"

"There fine, but you've been here for a week, Solis –san."

"Walker, could you please just call me Krucia? I don't get you with all your honorifics. We're in Europe, not Asia."

"Then you call me Allen instead of Walker."

Krucia sighed. "Deal. That thing you saw in the arena- That was my innocence."

Allen didn't look fazed, which confused Krucia. "So Lavi was right. You're Master was Cross also, right- he never told you anything about it either, did he?" Allen let out a melancholic chuckle, eyes twinkling at her. "When I also traveled with Master Cross, he did the same thing. I had to figure everything out for myself because he didn't tell me anything. Luckily though, I had people here who helped me through it… You have people here for you too."

Krucia lips curled upward, but it was gone so fast, Allen swore that he imagined it. "Guess I have to tell you about my innocence since you are my guardian and all….. When I was 7 years old, Master Cross adopted me from the Whestley Suin Orphanage in Spain. Immediately we left the country, and he started training me for something he said that I had. It wasn't until a month after I met him that I started noticing weird stuff happening. I'd always had the feeling that there was something in me that wanted to come out, but one day when Master was in Iran, I had a run in with a demo- I mean Akuma. I knew it was the things Master Cross warned me about, so I knew it would kill me. That was the first time my innocence appeared. Besides that, master supposedly told me it'd come out sometimes during training, but I always couldn't remember until now. From what he told me- it's like my innocence has a mind of it's own…. Lavi told me that once when you were unconscious, your innocence acted on it's own too… "

Allen nodded. "My innocence will search out and destroy Akuma on its own. It exists for it, and even if I'm unconscious, that won't stop it." Krucia was quiet, and Allen couldn't help but add in. "But that doesn't mean it should scare you. Innocence is your friend and-"

"- like hell it is! What the fuck- this is a Curse not a gift!" The raven yelled suddenly, mismatched eyes flashing with hate. "I never fucking wanted this-I hate it!"

"Don't say that! If you hate your innocence, you might turn into a Fallen One!"

She didn't seem to have heard him, because she shot up, glaring at herself from the dusty mirror on the wall. "I hate it and that damn man in the sky… I'm a monster- no one wants to be near me because of my eyes, and I don't blame them! I hate it and this damn place- it's only a fake ass home for freaks! I never wanted to come here- INNOCENCE RUINED MY LIFE!" Krucia looked at the solemn looking Allen. "Stop trying to play my guardian angel, ALLEN. I'll ALWAYS hate innocence, and I don't need some freak preaching me how wonderful it is, or how innocence is my friend and shit!" With a heavy pang in her chest, she stormed off towards her room.

…..

Allen stood up, looking at the same mirror Krucia had been staring at. "Krucia-san….." He muttered, burrowing his brows. "…. All that anger is just a double sided sword…."

^^^-0+0-^^^

When will Krucia learn! All this anger is just making it difficult for herself and Allen….. Krucia's been at the order for almost a month, and in the next chapter, she will begin her training with Allen. Soul will finally have some screen time- yay! Well, I hope the story is good so far for you guys- I know it's going kinda slow, but believe me when I say it's worth it. Pretty soon, shits gonna change the Order in ways you'll go "'omfg!"… Lol…. Please do remember this story is slightly AU, so the story line is a bit different.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF T.I.P; 'THE FAMILY IS COMPLETE!'

MEET THE REST OF THE EXORCIST!

Please review!

(0.o)


	4. Chapter 4 author's note

Trouble in Pandora's chapter four is currently in progress of being written… Sorry if it might take a while- I'm slow at typing. Also an author's note; TRUST ME- IT GETS BETTER LATER ON! I KNOW A LOT OF PPL MAY NOT LIKE Krucia, but understand she's lived her whole life mad at her innocence and hating people- she's, bitchy by nature…


	5. Chapter4  you reap what you sow

Chapter Four; YOU REAP WHAT YOU SOW

3 months have passed since that day…

0=+=0

3 grueling months passed since Krucia last talked to Allen, and the boy couldn't take anymore of her blank looks whenever he trained her, or her unusual quietness, even around Soul… And that was Soul, her alter male version who acted like they were twins or something. Hell, Allen even noticed Kanda seemed to be more neutral towards her suddenly. Although he did hear them arguing intensively from time to time. Ever since that day she yelled at him, it's like her hate towards everything just seemed to increase tenfold…..

And he was scared-for her…. No one seemed to remember the case of Suman Dark- the Exorcist who begged a Noah for mercy...

It was another usual day at the Order- Lavi's life being threatened by Mugen, the Krucia and Soul duo hurting Lavi's ego, and Lenalee being stuck as a Peacemaker between them… Like right now….

Krucia growled as she shot Lavi a heated death glare. "Urgh- idiot!"

The green haired exorcist watched idly from the corner, ignoring Lavi's pleas for help. "… Lavi- I won't stress how much you always seem to have a knack for calling trouble to yourself." Lenalee said as she stood against the wall.

Lavi moaned in pain, holding his knee where Krucia and Soul had unceremoniously kicked him. "So not true Lena-chan! Hey, by the way Krucia, don't you have to train with Allen right now?"

Krucia looked away in annoyance, leaning on Soul's shoulder lazily. "Urgh, so annoying." She commented, catching Soul's attention.

"What's with'cha? Ya hate the Moyashi or something?"

"He's annoying." She said with a frown.

Lavi raised a brow. "Is training not going good or something?"

"It's not the training; it's the person I have a problem with."

"You don't like Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked in surprise. "I'm pretty sure I already established that Lenalee." Krucia replied, deadpanned. "But Allen-kun is such a good person!"

"… well you've been fooled. See ya later Soul-baka."

Soul stuck up his middle finger, rolling his eyes at her retreating back. "Bye bitch." The trio watched her round the corner and Lenalee looked at the two with concern.

"I'm worried." Was all Lenalee said.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her' bout it." Soul said giving her an assuring smile.

/=/-/=/-/=/

Somewhere in the Order, Komui looked up from his work on an experiment, and his small coal eyes widened in surprise at the sudden shadows that loomed over him. He let a gasp. His beady coal eyes reflected off the silhouettes of two young boys, both clad in Exorcist uniforms.

"I didn't know you all would be coming back today!" A young tenor voice laughed heartily at Komui.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise!" A high alto male voice said. "The mission turned out to be more than we expected but it's not our problem anymore!" Komui blinked, fixing his glasses as he stood up straight.

"Did you retrieve the innocence?"

"Yes, Komui-san. Not only did we retrieve an innocence, but three. It turns out the location of the flying castle in the sky was correlated to other strange occurrences happening in the city." The other one, a deep baritone male voice said.

"What Daze said. It was kind of weird- Russia's not the same since I last saw it! I almost didn't recognize the place. Luckily though I still remember most of my Russian, so we didn't have that much problem with communication. The people were extremely nice to us considering there bloody past with the Black Order…"

"That's right; I almost forgot you were transferred to us from Russia. Did you get to see Chief Vlad? Was his niece Mimi still there? I heard she was traveling around the Philippines."

Hyde nodded vigorously. "Yeah, and she sent you her regards by the way."

"That's great! You two did amazing! I'm glad I chose you two for the job- because you two performed it beyond 100%. Where are Miranda and Krory though?"

Two boys detached themselves from the sets of shadows in front of the supervisor, revealing a tall silver haired boy with a strange marking on his forehead, and the other with short, spiky purple hair and a lot of piercings, two on his left ear, one his brow, and on his lip. His sharp neon acid green eyes twinkled with a malicious aura as he spoke to Komui. "They had to stay back with Klaud. Another mission for the two, she informed us to tell you. Klaud sent us back to tell you the Earl is planning something big, and to have any exorcists being sent out to be cautious and hostile to any. The Noah's are around. "

Komui's face grimed. "Thank you for the important message, Daze-san. Hyde-kun?"

The tall boy turned to look at him, his long silver hair swaying past his face as his purple Amethyst eyes peered at him curiously. "Yeah, what's up?" Daze sweat dropped.

Komui suddenly beamed a bright smile at the two, clasping his hands in front of him. "Brace yourselves- we have a new member!"

Daze let out an annoyed sigh, frowning as he turned from them. "Great… Another dead weight to carry around. He won't last long."

"Aw, he can't be that bad, Daze! Who knows, maybe he's as strong as Kanda!" Hyde joked, but his comrade didn't seem to find it amusing at all. "Or maybe, he's even a workaholic like Allen! Or… Our strong emotional pillar Lenalee!"

"The 'He' you're referring to is actually a girl. Her name is Krucia Solis. Also, she defeated Kanda several times- I think she can hold her own. But that isn't all…"

Both of their eyes widened as huge as dinner plates. "Whoa, it's a chick?"

"Komui-san, no offense to your sister, but I don't believe we need another woman as an exorcist. Lenalee is strong in her own sense- she can account for two exorcists already…." Daze said with a sneer.

"Krucia-san isn't your normal recruit, Daze-san." Komui shot back calmly, grabbing his bunny cup and taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee. "It was found that her innocence is a new form of parasitic type… We believe that it may even be her actual soul. Now how can the Order ignore such shocking details? Not only is she now considered the Order's most important asset, but she may be the possible candidate for 'the heart', given her innocence's strange conditions. Which reminds me- you two remember the previous assignment given to you?"

"…." They were quiet. Hyde shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Yes." Daze said.

"… How could I not forget? It's- it's just wrong!"

"It was that if it ever came to the discovery of the apostle who carries the Heart-" Daze started off.

Realization suddenly hit Hyde. "Understood. So you want us to actually go through it? Even given the circumstances…"

Daze picked his head up; his companion's words obviously got his interest. '_So the plan is finally in motion…_' A small sneer made its way onto his pale lips. "Komui-san." The supervisor looked up, all traces of his previous humor gone. "That's right. Your individual missions start as of right now. You two aren't allowed to inform the possible heart apostle. Go by your assignments without alerting the other Apostles." Komui said grimly.

Hyde let out a sympathetic whistle. "I kind of feel bad for her…"

"Wrong. Try again."

"…" Two figures moved animatedly across the arena, clashing as sand was strewn up whenever they moved. It was hot, the atmosphere felt like a suffocating blanket over Krucia's lungs as she struggled to breathe. The boy across from her seemed to not even break a sweat- of course when he had been able to block her every attack with such pristine calmness that it almost seemed as if he were mocking her…. And that got on her nerves.

Lately Allen has been harsher in her training. Yet every time she brought it up to Komui, all he would say that it was for 'the best of interest…' Well for the best of 'interest' Krucia would be dancing on all of their graves… "You're not concentrating." Allen's voice brought Krucia out of her thoughts. She screamed when a red arm suddenly smacked her across her chest. It was even worse than that time he almost broke her neck- this time there was an immense suffocating feeling erupt around her chest cavity afterwards.

"S-SHIIIT!"

"Why are you slacking off more than usual! GET UP! YOU WON'T HAVE BREAKS IN THE BATTLE FIELD, SOLIS-SAN! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO BE CONCENTRATING ON NOT YOUR LIFE, BUT THE INNOCENT PEOPLE CAUGHT IN BETWEEN- I SAID GET UP!"

'_Why is he like this?' "…" _From the corner of her eye she saw Soul and Lavi enter the arena. Filled with anger, Krucia strode his way. She was about to punch him when out of a sudden her head started hurting. She didn't scream, but she fell down to her knees, staring past the confused white haired boy as she heard Soul' distorted voice yell out. '_I don't…. Feel right._'

00000000v000000000 Allen's p.o.v

I watched as Krucia fell out of nowhere, not sure what just happened. Was something wrong with her? I was about to grasp her shoulder when I felt a hard tug on my collar haul me up and push me away. Bewildered, I looked back, only to meet a tanned fist to my cheek. The blow was overbearing, causing me to stumble back a few steps.

"S- Soul?" Briefly I saw a flash of red, and realized Lavi was crouching down next to Krucia with an arm over her, staring at Soul with a look of shock.

"Uhm, spirit-chan…?"

…. When Soul doesn't even acknowledge that nickname with a retort….

"Allen what the fuck do you think you're doing! So this is how you've been training her!" Soul barked with venom. "What the fuck's wrong with you Walker- this isn't you!"

He's right…. I don't even remember feeling angry… One moment I was trying to help her then the next- it was like I was feeling someone else's anger…. What is wrong with me? "I-I- I didn't mean to-!" Soul looked down at him.

"Didn't what? Didn't mean to act just like you're Master?"

Somewhere in my heart, my soul writhed. The unexplained anger I had felt earlier came rushing back and I felt as if I wasn't in my body. "DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD!" Soul looked taken aback for a second, but his mouth curled to a snarl.

"LOOK HERE BUDDY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE FLIPPIN DESTROYER OF TIME SHIT OR THE GENTLEMAN OF THE BLACK ORDER- BUT YOU DON'T FUCKING TREAT A GIRL LIKE THAT."

"WELL EXCUSE ME. I'LL GIVE YOU A CALL IF I EVER NEED GIRL ADVICE FROM YOU…" A familiar voice sneered- wait a minute. Is that MY voice?

"Don't you ever even look at her the wrong way next time, or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Soul, relax! I'm sure Allen didn't mean it right?" Lavi looked at me for confirmation, but was taken aback when he was met with a blatant glare.

"Why are your panties in a notch, Soul? Could it be that you're secretly in love with her?"

Soul shook his head, although I didn't overlook the small stare he gave Krucia….. "You don't get it, do you…."

I raised a brow in bemusement. "Get what? Is it that I hit the nail?"

"….."

"So that's it, then! You're smitten! The almighty "Reaper' is head over heels for some girl he barely knows! How pathetic!"

''No! That isn't what I want to say- none of it is at all!'

"That's so funny it's sad!"

"I'm not in love with her!"

I felt my mouth form a smile even though I mentally willed my body not to. "Denial just makes it worse, Naev."

"Don't fuckin' call me-"

"Whoa what is this, a masculinity showdown? And jeez, the atmosphere in here is so tense I bet you can cut a hole in it with Zuzeika!"

Everyone looked back to see two boys approach them. Lavi's eyes widened, and I suddenly felt as if I had control of myself again. "Please don't tell me it was at it again..." Hyde looked at me apologetically, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Allen, I couldn't stop him! He's such a deviant, huh! Zuzeika- Come out from wherever you are and apologize to Allen!" Hyde yelled sternly, glaring around the arena. Daze hung back a bit, but you could tell he found the situation amusing. Daze stared at me.

"He seems to like messing with your thoughts." Daze said quietly. I only shook my head. Sure, the last time Zuzeika messed with me, I was able to clear things with Lenalee- but this is _NOT_ her! This is Krucia, Miss Ice princess! I let out a heavy sigh, looking back towards said girl. Soul and Lavi hovered around her, carefully helping her up to stand as she muttered apologies to the two.

… I want to apologize- honestly I just want to know what in the world happened back there with both of us, but the silent death glares Soul keeps sending my way stop me from even opening my mouth to apologize from afar…. He's that intimidating.. Not to mention his innocence gives me the creeps.

"A-ha! There you are you little rascal- oh no, you're not slipping by me this time- SEAl OF OROBOROS!" bright flash of blue light suddenly enveloped the tall boy, cracking alive as if it were filled with electricity, hissing at anyone who dared get in their way. A strange light flashed by his eyes.

Allen watched as a small boy appeared in the middle of the arena, his outlines fuzzy and mist like. He smiled, but there was something off about it. In the place of eyes- there was what seemed like endless pits of black, as if the child was missing his eyes. His teeth were dark yellow and rotten, glistening with green puss.

Allen almost didn't feel him wince under the boy's stare. "Uhm, Hyde..." I saw Krucia peer over at me, and I instantly felt bad. I doubt she was even aware she was looking at me, but her face held pain in it. Her cheeks were flustered pink, and her usually perfectly kept bun was loose, and large strand of her hair hung over her shoulders. I was surprised; I didn't expect to see that Krucia's hair was actually long. Cascades of Raven fell past her hips, and I couldn't help but want to run my hand through- I Blushed, slapping my hand over my mouth in realization. What was that?

Lavi approached me, and I realized with certain dread that he was holding up Krucia. I Stepped back. "Lavi, what are You-" Said redhead smiled at me. "Krucia… She wanted me to bring her to you. Is that okay?" I gawked at him- mostly her.

"What?"

"C- Can we talk..?" Krucia's voice caught me by surprise. I nodded nimbly, silently trying to call back the retreating Lavi to say me from whatever hell she was about to unleash- "- Just wanted to say that."

"Huh?" She wobbled, and I caught her before she fell. Krucia looked up, and muttered a thank you, clutching my dress shirt. I blushed. '_Too close-too close! "Say what?"_

_She took a deep breath, and looked up at me._ "I pissed you of, and honestly I deserved that. Sorry…. Sorry for acting like such a bitch to you, it's just that- you're too nice!" I raised a brow as she continued. "… all my life I was treated like dirt because I was an 'intocable…' an untouchable- it's the name given to unwanted children with no family. So it's kinda hard to react to nice people and stuff- I always think they're pitying me, and I fucking hate that."

"I'm sorry…"

"You shouldn't apologize for it- I always thought you were faking your kindness- but…." She was interrupted as Zuzeika suddenly latched onto her, peering up with his creepy eyes. They no longer seemed empty- instead his eyes were in place and they shined a bright orange sherbet. "You're pretty."

Krucia's eyes widened like dinner plates, and an attractive blush settled on her cheeks. "E- Eh?"

The little boy grinned, hugging her closer. "You're pretty. Pretty!" He repeated, making her blush even more.

In the background, Hyde sniggered, seemingly forgetting to punish the boy. I shifted uncomfortably, Krucia likewise. "Um, who's kid is this?"

"Oh damn, you actually think he's a kid?" Hyde boasted, walking up to us. He flashed a grin. "My name's Tony Hyde, but I prefer being called Hyde… Or master… " I flashed him a look. "That 'kid' is actually my innocence. And he's not a kid- he's actually a five-thousand year old ghost who was stuck in the body of a previously dead twerp, that's all!..."

"…. Right and I'm Edgar Allan Poe…" Krucia said blatantly. Inwardly, I sighed. Whatever it was that caused her to be unusually nice earlier had weared off, and now she's back to her usual rude self. "Seriously though, is he yours?"

"I just told you, he's my innocence! Actually, he's more than that- wait you suggested that I have a kid! Rude!... Well, Zuzeika is actually me; we share a piece of soul- or more like I'm his reincarnation. His soul just couldn't pass on because he was missing part of it, so I guess he was in purgatory- well, if it exists? Then I was compatible with his missing [piece and voila! We were synched!"

"….. You're lying…."

I shook my head. "Actually, Hyde-san is saying the truth."

"…!" She pointed at Daze who up until now, he was uninterested. "What about YOU- any weird shit you have to exploit to me too?" Daze looked at her weirdly before smirking.

"I'm a pedophile." Everyone gawked at him. Krucia took a few steps back a terrorized look on her face as she hid behind an annoyed Soul.

"Oh MY FUCKNG GOSH- AND YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK A DAY OVER 15! OLD MEN THESE DAYS TRYING TO FOOL YOU INTO ELOPING WITH THEM…" She muttered darkly under her breath with a funny look on her face.

"I'm 19…" Daze answered with a sweat drop. "And I was not serious about that comment, Solis-san."

"Okay…" I rolled my eyes, knowing by her look that she obviously didn't believe him. We may not be friends, but that doesn't mean I don't know how she acts. "So who are you two- plus the weird kid hugging me right now."

Previously feeling ignored, Zuzeika beamed brightly at her mention of him and cuddled her. "Pretty Lady!"

"Lavi get him off me…"

Xxxxxx/xxxxxx/xxxxxx No one's pov

Hyde and Daze both bowed apologetically on behalf of Hyde's innocence. "Sorry' bout that Krucia-chan! Hehe!" Hyde said, grinning wolfishly. "Don't blame Allen for the way he treated you earlier- that was all Zuzeika's doing. He can influence other's minds and actions by latching on their souls. He likes to mess with Allen's mind the most, so be careful."

"So basically this kid's like a Leech that feeds on other people's souls?"

"I guess?" Hyde laughed heartily. "So now that you've met Daze and I, time for us to take you to Boss Komui."

Allen and Lavi looked at each other with raised brows. "Hold on a sec!" Soul butted in. "What for? She isn't supposed to be assigned on any mission's cuz she's still undergoing Allen's training."

"This is an order from the higher ups." Hyde answered calmly. "Since we're both Exorcists and Crow member's, it's our prority to tend to whatever the higher ups wish."

Soul scoffed, rolling his eyes. "More like you're their bitches….. Well whatever. Moyashi." Allen stood up straight at Soul's glare, and smiled nervously.

"Um, yes?"

"Since the Baka Boss made you her guardian, most likely you'll have to supervise her during the mission. Make sure she _doesn't_ Get killed, got it?"

"Yeah…" Tony and Hyde looked at each other with amusement.

"Alright kiddo's- follow big brother!" Hyde squealed, skipping down the arena and opening the doors with flowers hovering around him. Daze shook his head, doing a face palm, along with Allen and a seriously creeped out Krucia. "You would be a horrible excuse of an older brother…."

Hyde pouted. "Aww, don't be mean, Daze-chan! It hurst my heart every time you're mean to me."

"I hope it hurts so much that you'll have a stroke and leave your sorry excuse of a life."

They were just outside of Komui's office when Hyde pretended he just got pierced in the heart with an arrow, and started to writhe around on the floor. He was pretty good at faking it to- even going as far as to turn purple before busting out into a screeching bawl. "Meanie! Is that any way to treat your lover?"

Daze looked more than horrified. He pushed the boy off him. "Stop saying strange things like that! Che- idot!"

"Oh my gosh, are you going through your Kanda phase too?" Hyde howled.

Krucia watched the two go at it as she inwardly sighed. '_Just my friggin_' _MORE idiots. Jeez Master, now I realize why you're so weird- this place is a den for weirdo's…'_

Xxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxxxxxxxx/xxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 peoples! Hyde and Daze- info;

Tony Hyde and Daze. Much isn't known about these two individuals besides being Exorcists and Crow members. They aren't seen much around HQ, but they know everything about the current apostles. It appears that they are involved in a secret mission having to do with newest Apostle Krucia Solis- suspected of being the possible 'Heart' of innocence… Daze's innocence isn't revealed yet, but Tony's innocence is a five-thousand year old soul that during his death, obtained innocence and latched a part of his soul onto an unknowing pregnant woman who carried a compatible fetus with innocence. Without this happening, it's suspected that Tony would've never been born. Also, the rest of Zuzeika's soul (Tony's innocence). He's a patristic Soul type like Krucia and Soul. As for Daze, he isn't reclusive but doesn't like to deal with intelligently inferior people (Everyone at the order) yet ironically he and Hyde are seen often together. He is shrouded in mystery and seems to want to keep it that way.

Many months have passed since Krucia joined the Order and she's going to go on her first mission! Remember that this story is sligty AAU, so there will be differences in the plot to the original.

On the next chapter of TIP;

Just her luck, Krucia's stranded near a desolated area in ***** (place of mission will be revealed in chapter)! Cold, out of food, and nowhere near civilization, how will they survive? Not to mention that damn Noah kidnapped Timcannpy and Tinker….. Please review! ;D


End file.
